I Want All Of You
by ListentoURheart
Summary: Chad was a complete Jerk, loosing Sonny's friendship and maybe more in the process. But when they meet again years later, Will Chad get his chance to tell her what she really means to him? Rated T. Review.


**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: I wrote this two-shot while at my lake house when it's raining and waiting for my daddy to come back with my food :) Anyway I really hope you like it :) I used the words from the notebook because that movie is freaking amazing! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or The Notebook**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper! You are the biggest jerk on the face of the universe!" I spit harshly, glaring at him.

He glares back at me, his sandy blonde hair hanging in his blue eyes. "You little bitch. You think you can walk around telling lies about me?"

I laugh, throwing my hair back over my shoulder. "Lies! I would never lie about you Chad. I simply tell them truth they can't see. How you're a manipulative, cheating, asshole with a high ego!"

He looks down and then glares again. "Let's get this straight. We don't but into each other's lives understand! I live my life and you live yours! And I mean it when I say, stay the hell out of my life!"

Everything starts to slow down, and the warm feeling from being in the same room as Chad goes cold.

I look back up at him and see the hate and rage in his eyes. I was a fool for thinking he cared for me like I care for him.

I caught him cheating on Portlyn, his latest catch in ladies, with some other chick so in jealously I decided to tell Portlyn about it, and Chad had an appointment with Portlyn's fist. I really didn't mean for him to get hurt I swear.

But what he just said cut my heart into millions of pieces. He doesn't want me to be a part of his life...He wants me to go away forever...

I bite my lip trying at anything not to let him see me cry. Don't cry...Please don't cry.

He glares at me. "Well? Are you gonna leave me alone for once?"

I look down to the ground then sigh looking back up at him. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. Have a nice life."

"Fine." He snaps.

"Good." I say closing my eyes.

"Good."

He starts to walk away and I just loose it. I turn running from the room, tears spilling from my eyes. The last thing I see is him staring at me sadly with guilt in his eyes, as I turn the corner.

That was the last time I ever saw, or spoke to him.

I never wanted to see him again. Ever. Again.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**5 years later...**

"I got us a drink." Mason smiles sitting back down, while entwining our fingers back together.

I smile up at him, with my head on his shoulder. "You're the best."

He kisses the top of my head. "C'mon we have a lot more shopping to do so let's finish the drink."

He starts drinking from one straw and I drink from the other giggling up at him.

All of a sudden, I get the feeling I'm being watched.

I start to look around at everyone when finally I see him. Chad Dylan Cooper. He sits a few tables away from us, staring straight at me.

_Holy. Shit._ I have prayed ever night to God, that I would never have to think about him or see him ever again, and now here he sits, right in front of me.

I quickly look away.

"Mason...Can we go?" I whisper looking up at him.

He looks down at me curiously. "What's wrong babe?"

I start to play with his fingers, attached to my hand. "I see someone that...I really don't feel like talking to."

"Where? Who?" He asks staring at me seriously. I nod over towards Chad and he turns looking right at him.

He gives him a dirty glare. "That's Chad Dylan Cooper...That asshole that hurt you?"

I nod softly.

"Do you want me to go...talk to him?" He says glaring over at him. I shake my head quickly.

"No don't do that...Let's just go..." I say right as we stand to go he walks up with his hands cutely in his pockets. "Sonny?"

I sigh getting ready to look up into his light blue eyes.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Chads POV**

"No Please Chaddy! I can change!" She says grabbing my hand across from the table.

I push it away disgusted. "It's not you Sarah...It's me."

She glares at me, grabbing her purse and walking out of the café.

I stretch in my chair when my eyes fall on a certain cute brunette I haven't seen in years.

My heart jumps all the way to mars and back.

"Sonny?" I whisper quietly to myself shocked to see her.

But it can't be...But it is!

She sits all by herself in the corner, with that same big cute smile on her face as always, reading a magazine.

Her shiny brown hair cascades down her back like a beautiful waterfall, and her eyes are as big and brown as ever.

She's even more gorgeous then I remember. I am practically drooling from just looking at her.

I almost forgot how much I'm in love with her.

I have to go talk to her. I must go talk to her...I stand up and start to walk over when another guy sits down with her, holding a drink.

I turn back quickly and hide behind a plant. Yeah I know it's weird but this is Sonny.

I send him a death glare. Who is that? Who does he think he is that he can sit down with my girl?

"I got us a drink." He says sitting down close to her. Too close if you ask me...

He takes her and entwines their fingers. I clench my fist tightly at my side.

She smiles that beautiful smile up at him. "You're the best."

My heart breaks. He's the best...

He kisses the top of her head. "C'mon we have a lot more shopping to do so let's finish the drink."

I slide back into my seat still staring directly at her.

He starts drinking from one straw and she drinks from the other giggling up at him.

I would give anything for her to at least share one drink with me...

You have no idea how hard I tried to mend our relationship after that...day. But she wouldn't even speak to me...She wouldn't answer my phone calls or anything I did or tried wasn't good enough. Not that I deserved her. I was a complete asshole. I never meant to hurt her...I swear.

She starts to look around when her eyes lock with mine. My heart starts to beat faster. Will she remember me?

Her mouth hangs open, but she quickly looks away. Yup...She definitely remembers me...

She looks up at her screw toy or whatever the hell he is and they start talking.

Suddenly he looks over at me and gives me an evil look.

He looks back at her and then she shakes her head frantically and says something and he nods and they start to get up.

Oh no. This maybe my last chance to ever see her again. To have my second chance with her.

I rise and walk quickly over. The guy looks up first and sends me daggers. I ignore him looking down at Sonny slowly.

"Sonny?" I whisper.

She keeps her eyes on the ground but after a moment she finally looks up at me with those big brown doe eyes.

She just looks at me as if she doesn't know what to say.

"I haven't seen you in forever. It's great to see you." I say smiling down at her.

She looks up at me curiously. "Yeah...Well we are leaving now if you excuse..."

"Sonny!" I say cutting her off. She looks up at me shocked.

"I...never meant for this to happen..." I say swallowing back the tears that are building up.

"For what to happen?" She says raising an eyebrow. The guy glares at me even harder and steps closer to her.

"That day...for us not to be friends anymore...I tried calling you but you didn't answer..."

She rolls he eyes looking back to me. "Really? Are you sure I didn't? Gosh. I had no idea..."

"Really." I whisper trying to reach for her hand. She moves away.

"Look Chad we really have to go I have a premiere tonight." She says taking his hand again.

I glare up at him. "Oh what a coincidence cause I'm going to be there too!"

She looks up at me sighing. "Bye Chad."

He takes her harshly by the arm and pulls her away. He's practically dragging her...I would never drag her anywhere she didn't wanna go.

**Review(:**


End file.
